


El vuelo del pingüino

by Ink_Alchemist



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, Fluff and Fluff, M/M, adorable animals, adorable characters, and more fluff on top of it, veterinary au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Alchemist/pseuds/Ink_Alchemist
Summary: Yuri Katsuki está acostumbrado a ver pasar la vida desde el otro lado del cristal. Su vida, su trabajo, sus animales, su amigo/compañero Phichit y vuelta a empezar: día tras día la misma rutina.Hasta que un buen día, un accidente doméstico irrumpe en su vida y, quién sabe, tal vez la monotonía pase a ser cosa del pasado.





	1. Los árboles de plástico y los gatos no son buenos amigos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aisjustrunning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisjustrunning/gifts).



Nevaba copiosamente y al otro lado del cristal todo era un mar blanco en movimiento. La acera, el asfalto, incluso el banco frente a la puerta, no eran sino recuerdos de primavera, sustituidos por montones níveos que se extendían hasta donde llegaba la vista. Resguardado en el interior de su tienda, Yuri luchaba contra el vaho que su respiración dejaba en la fría superficie que se interponía entre el invierno y él. Entre la escarcha, la nieve y la condensación de aliento, se le hacía difícil ver nada del mundo exterior; no obstante, a pesar de todo lo que tenía en su contra, seguía intentándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

De puntillas frente a la puerta, intentaba encontrar un resquicio de cristal que no estuviera empañado, buscando un punto, el que fuera, que le permitiera tener acceso a la realidad invernal de la calle. Para colmo, el viento sopló con fuerza y los copos se agitaron violentamente, estrellándose contra el cristal sin previo aviso y empeorando aún más la visibilidad.

En respuesta, el joven japonés soltó una maldición entre dientes e intentó desempañar la zona frente a su cara con la manga de la fina chaqueta de lana que llevaba sobre la bata blanca, pero solo consiguió empeorar la situacion; por lo que volvió a perjurar, esta vez en un tono más alto, que fue contestado con un ladrido, algo que a su vez levantó un coro de sonidos animales.

—Hoy no va venir... —murmuró Yuri desesperanzado, mientras lanzaba miradas ansiosas al reloj de pared.

Con un suspiro exasperado, abandonó su puesto de vigilancia junto a la puerta y se dirigió a la parte interior de la tienda, aquella que quedaba fuera de la vista del público. Mientras se movía entre las jaulas llenas de animales convalecientes seguía suspirando; miraba partes médicos y suministraba las medicinas correspondientes arrastrando los pies y una cara de circunstancias que rivalizaba con las de los enfermos que le rodeaban. Al llegar a una de las últimas, se encontró con un cachorro de bulldog que gemía lastimeramente con las dos patas escayoladas extendidas frente a sí y unos enormes ojos tristones. Abrió la puerta para acariciarlo detrás de las orejas y acariciar su suave lomo, consiguiendo que el perro dejara de gimotear.

En estas estaba cuando, de repente, el estruendo de la puerta al abrirse inundó la tienda de sonidos, que fueron en definitiva aplastados por dos voces humanas que destacaban entre los cacareos, ladridos y maullidos que llevaba oyendo toda la mañana.

—¡Emergencia! ¿Hay alguien en esta clinicucha de mierda? —gritó una voz desconocida con un marcado acento ruso.

—Tranquilízate, Yuri —dijo otra voz, esta también con acento ruso, pero mucho más relajada y madura que la anterior.

—¿Que me tranquilice? ¡Que me tranquilice! ¡No hay tiempo para tranquilizarse! —rugió la primera voz, con problemas evidentes de control de la ira—. ¡Pirozhok no tiene tiempo para tus gilipolleces!

En ese momento Yuri ya había tenido tiempo de cerrar la jaula del bulldog y correr hasta el exterior, donde se encontró con una escena que lo dejó clavado en el marco de la puerta, con la boca abierta como un pez boqueante. Medio abalanzado sobre el mostrador había un adolescente rubio, que seguía gritando abrazado a un transportín de gato, lanzando injurias a diestro y siniestro. A su lado, intentando inútilmente que se bajara de la mesa y se tranquilizara un poco, estaba el hombre al que Yuri llevaba esperando toda la mañana, con la sonrisa incómoda más bonita que podía crear la naturaleza.

—¿Cu...cu...cuál es la emergencia? —tartamudeó Yuri, intentando centrarse e ignorar la bola de nervios en la que se había convertido su estómago.

—¡Me estás diciendo en serio que la vida de Pirozhok está en manos de este imbécil! —Al muchacho le iba a dar un ataque, mínimo le iba a reventar una arteria.

—Yuri, por favor... —intervino su acompañante, sujetándolo por los hombros y forzándolo a que se bajara del mostrador— Hemos tenido un accidente con el árbol de Navidad y el gato de mi hermano.

—¡Que no me llames así! ¡Y no ha sido un accidente, ha sido culpa tuya y de tu estúpida tradición occidental!

El chico seguía gritando y gritando sobre como todo aquello era el resultado de celebrar las Navidades capitalistas en vez de las ortodoxas y de que a ver qué hacía ese estúpido arbolucho de plástico puesto el cinco de enero si las estúpidas fiestas esas ya habían terminado. Su autoproclamado hermano le miraba con una sonrisa tensa en el rostro, lo cual no hacía sino provocar más su ira y, mientras tanto, del transportín emergían maullidos angustiados sin cesar.

—¿Podemos centrarnos en lo que le ha pasado al gato, por favor? —Yuri intentaba con todas sus fuerzas entender algo de todo aquello, pero el hombre de sus sueños estaba plantado frente a él y la situación se hacía más extraña a cada segundo que pasaba.

—Al levantarnos esta mañana nos hemos encontrado el árbol de Navidad tumbado en medio del salón, las ramas peladas y al gato vomitando —explicó el mayor de los dos rusos.

—Tranquilos, es bastante común por estas fechas. —Yuri intentaba aparentar calma y tranquilidad, pero entre los gritos del dueño del gato y lo guapo que estaba el otro con los copos de nieve aún enganchados a las pestañas, le costaba mucho sonar convincente— Le daré un medicamento para asegurarme de que lo expulsa todo y ya está, pero tendrá que pasar la noche en observación para que nos aseguremos de que está perfectamente.

—¡No me da la gana tranquilizarme! ¡No quiero tranquilizarme! —seguía gritando el muchacho mientras el veterinario intentaba seguir el procedimiento habitual con su pequeño compañero peludo.

Mientras Yuri palpaba el estómago del pequeño Pirozhok, que seguía maullando lastimeramente, la mirada del otro ruso seguía fija en su rostro (probablemente rojo a más no poder) con una media sonrisa a la que no quería prestarle mucha atención, porque el riesgo de que se quedara embobado era bastante alto. Y además, el adolescente ruso seguía aullando como si el enfermo fuera él, por lo que definitivamente no era el momento para perder los papeles.

Tras administrarle la medicina al pobre gato y meterlo en una de las jaulas vacías, tocaba la vergonzosa tarea de preguntar nombres y datos personales. Algo extremadamente incómodo para alguien tan tímido como él, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no sabía cómo obtener los datos justo de aquel que no era el dueño del gato.

Frente a la pantalla del ordenador de la clínica, todo azorado y evitando establecer contacto visual, preguntó por su información de contacto, para avisarlos en caso de que sucediera algo y meter al animal en el registro de la clínica. Tal y como esperaba, los datos que obtuvo fueron los de Yuri Plisetsky, que le ladraba la información bruscamente, bajo la atenta mirada de su supuesto hermano, que seguía con aquella pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Mientras los veía marcharse entre gritos e intentos de palabras tranquilizadoras de vuelta al frío invernal del exterior, Yuri vio su oportunidad de saber más cosas sobre el hombre al que observaba pasar por delante de la clínica todas las mañanas, su (en palabras de su amigo y compañero Phichit) “crush”. Había estado a una pregunta solo de saber cómo se llamaba, con eso habría sido suficiente. No obstante, en lugar de preguntar como un adulto funcional, se había quedado plantado tartamudeando y temblando como un imbécil.

Así se lo contó a Phichit cuando se cruzaron en el turno de tarde, mientras este intentaba sacarlo de la espiral depresiva en la que se había metido de cabeza.

Por eso cuando al día siguiente lo vio entrar otra vez, irradiando confianza como un resplandeciente sol invernal; Yuri, simple y llanamente, implosionó de felicidad. Lo cual exteriormente se reflejó como una risita nerviosa y un sonrojo de los que hacen historia.

—Buenos días —dijo el visitante con una de aquellas sonrisas que provocaban en el joven veterinario una sensación parecida a que se le sentara un luchador de sumo en el pecho—, creo que ayer no nos presentamos, me llamo Viktor Nikiforov y tú eres...

—Yu-yu-Yuri, Yuri Katsuki. —No fue hasta después de librar una lucha contra su lengua, que había decidido trabarse en aquel instante, cuando se dio cuenta de que podría simplemente haberse señalado la tarjeta identificativa que llevaba en el pecho.

—¡Qué casualidad! Igual que mi irascible hermano, esto es el destino —comentó Viktor mientras apoyaba el codo derecho sobre el mostrador.

—Oh, sí, qué casualidad —repitió Yuri, incapaz de encontrar nada más en un cerebro que decidió que aquel era un momento estupendo para perder la capacidad de hablar.

El visitante seguía inmóvil a apenas unos centímetros de su cara, mirándole fijamente con esos ojos color aguamarina que hasta ese momento Yuri desconocía que la especie humana fuera capaz de lograr y la mejilla apoyada en la palma de su mano derecha. Lo tenía tan tan cerca, que el olor de la colonia (cara, seguro, tan cara como todo lo que tenía él en su casa) que llevaba le entraba por los orificios nasales y le fundía el cerebro en el proceso. De verdad que él quería hablar: decir algo, lo que fuera, pero no se veía capaz ni de moverse siquiera, lo que hacía la escena más y más incómoda a cada momento.

—Bueno, ¿me vas a dar al gato o voy a tener que decirle a mi hermano que el veterinario se lo ha quedado? —dijo por fin el tal Viktor, guiñándole un ojo.

Yuri no se había puesto tan rojo en toda su vida, ni huido tan rápido a la trastienda. Estaba tan avergonzado de sí mismo, que estuvo a punto de llevarle dos gatos equivocados antes de dar con el adecuado. Pirozhok lo miraba con una cara de desaprobación simple y llanamente gatuna, mientras lo metía por fin en su transportín y lo llevaba a la salida.

—A-a-quí está, no ha ha-ha-habido complicaciones —consiguió articular Yuri por fin, al pasarle el transportín.

—Menos mal, no sé qué haríamos sin nuestro amado Pirozhok. —Viktor metió el dedo por rejilla de la puerta y lo volvió a sacar al instante con una expresión de dolor en el rostro— Eres nuestro salvador, querido Yuri, ¿cómo podríamos darte las gracias?

—No hay de qué, yo solo he hecho mi trabajo —contestó Yuri, mientras el sonrojo volvía a aparecer en todo su esplendor—, pero el año que viene deberíais tener más cuidado con los adornos de Navidad.

—Por supuesto, no querría que volviéramos a tener que vernos en _estas_ circunstancias. —Y volvió a sonreír y a guiñarle un ojo, lo cual hizo que Yuri contemplara seriamente meterse debajo del mostrador— Pero insisto en lo de darte las gracias, ¿has patinado sobre hielo alguna vez?

—No, pe-pero me encantaría probarlo. — _Mentiroso mentiroso cara de oso._

—¡Genial! Resulta que soy instructor y podría darte una clase privada de introducción al patinaje.

Su primer instinto era decir que no, gracias, sobrevivir ya era bastante complicado de por sí sin llevar cuchillos en los pies. No obstante, Yuri Katsuki podía ser espeso y un poco lento de reflejos, pero desde luego no tan tonto como para dejar pasar una oportunidad así, sobre todo cuando lo estaban mirando con aquellos preciosos ojos llenos de esperanza. Al final no pudo sino asentir a duras penas, consiguiendo que Viktor sonriera aún más y sacara su móvil del bolsillo.

—¿Me das tu número y hablamos para ver cuando te viene bien?

Todo aquello era demasiado surrealista, era inconcebible que él tuviera tanta suerte, así que se lo dio, en un estado de incredulidad tan grande que apenas pudo registrar el beso que le lanzó Viktor. Tan pronto como escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y salió de su campo de visión, las rodillas dejaron de responderle y se cayó al suelo.

Phichit llegó una hora después, se lo encontró tumbado detrás del mostrador, con la cara roja como un tomate y murmurando una y otra vez sin parar «Mi número, me ha pedido mi número».

 


	2. Los pingüinos y los patines no tienen una relación tan cordial como podría parecer

Yuri llevaba tres horas preparado para la «no cita» con el mismísimo Viktor Nikiforov y estaba empezando a pensar que igual se había pasado con el margen para imprevistos, porque ya llevaba más de una hora yendo y viniendo pasillo abajo y a este paso iba a dejar surco en el parqué. ¿Media hora de antelación se consideraba un margen de tiempo razonable? ¿Iba a quedar como un imbécil obsesivo si se presentaba allí ya? ¿Pensaría Viktor que era mejor llamar a la policía que darle dos herramientas afiladas con las que podría cortarle la yugular? Una y otra vez volvía a calcular el tiempo que tardaría en llegar desde su piso a la pista de hielo, y una y otra vez el resultado era el mismo: cinco minutos, siete si el semáforo de la calle estaba en rojo.

En la pantalla de su móvil la notificación de mensaje nuevo empezó a parpadear y él estuvo a punto de resbalarse del susto:

«Ya está, estaba claro que se lo iba a pensar mejor», pensó, mientras recuperaba la estabilidad. «Se ha dado cuenta de que todo esto es un error y va a decir que le ha surgido algo y no puede».

Cuando dos minutos después reunió el valor para desbloquear el móvil, lo que le esperaba en la pantalla era un «No te olvides de coger los guantes, sino tendré que dejarte yo unos ^^» de Viktor, que lo convenció para que decidiera que, si andaba lo suficientemente despacio, rodeaba la manzana por el otro lado y se aseguraba de pararse en el semáforo y de fingir que no sabía por dónde se entraba a la pista, podría tardar unos quince minutos (siendo optimista) y llegar solo veinte minutos antes de tiempo.

Al final todos sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles y los quince minutos se quedaron en diez. ¿Quién iba a pensar que se llegaba antes por la calle de abajo que por la de arriba? De modo que allí estaba, enfrente del mostrador de recepción, intentando reunir el valor para preguntarle al guaperas rubio de la entrada (Christophe, según el mensaje de Viktor) por el hombre que le había invitado a aquella «no cita». En esas estaba, temblando como una hoja, cuando la puerta se abrió y una voz familiar (para su desgracia) irrumpió en la sala.

—¡Christophe! ¿Dónde está el inútil de Viktor? —El hecho de que Yuri Plisetsky fuera igual de intimidante vestido con ropa de macarra que con un mallot de lentejuelas daba una idea de la intensidad del muchacho.

—Buenas tardes a ti también, Yuri —contestó el recepcionista batiendo unas pestañas que parecían postizas—, ¿es que no te acuerdas de qué día es hoy? Te ha pasado el entrenamiento a mañana.

—¿A mañana? ¡Ya se está escaqueando otra vez! —rugió el adolescente.

—Venga, va, no te pongas así, ¿es que los adolescentes de hoy en día no tenéis nada que hacer por las tardes? Vete a jugar al ajedrez contra un súper ordenador o lo que sea que hagáis los niños prodigio rusos.

Yuri estaba convencido de que estaba a punto de ser testigo de un asesinato. Un pestañeo y el joven ruso ya había saltado al otro lado del mostrador, dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza al recepcionista. No podía permitirlo: si el tal Christophe moría, él no podría ir a su «no cita» de hoy y no le apetecía nada tener que explicarle a Viktor que su «hermano» iba por ahí matando gente.

—Di-disculpa, me han dicho que te tengo que preguntar por dónde se entra al vestuario de deportistas.

Frente a él, el tal Christophe (que había conseguido inmovilizar uno de los brazos de su atacante, pero que seguía intentando controlar el otro) paró en seco y se quedó mirándolo. Poco después, el joven ruso notó que su víctima dejaba de intentar defenderse y se giró en seco para ver quién los estaba interrumpiendo. Por su expresión, tardó unos segundos en reconocer al veterinario que había tratado a su gato.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? No toca poner decoraciones hasta San Valentín, Pirozhok no se ha comido nada peligroso, no necesitamos tu ayuda —preguntó extrañado el Yuri ruso.

—¡Yuri, ya estás aquí! ¡Has venido pronto! —gritó Viktor desde una de las puertas laterales, lo que causó una cara de extrañeza aún mayor en su supuesto hermano pequeño, que los miraba intermitentemente a uno y a otro como si estuviera en medio de un partido de tenis.

—¿El inútil de Viktor y mi veterinario? —preguntó, confuso—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

En lugar de responderle, Viktor lo ignoró por completo y recorrió la distancia entre los dos en dos zancadas. Una vez a su lado, con una sonrisa enorme, le pasó la mano por los hombros y lo empujó hasta la puerta por la que había entrado (no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de agradecimiento a Christophe, que respondió con un guiño). Mientras la puerta se cerraba todavía les dio tiempo a oír un «¡Que he dicho que me lo expliquéis!» del joven ruso.

—Bueno, bueno, pues ya estamos aquí —dijo Viktor, distrayéndole de la extraña (a la par que incómoda) escena de la que acababan de escapar—. ¿Preparado?

Yuri estaba a años luz de estar preparado, a eones, más bien. Seguía tan preparado como el día en el que Viktor había entrado en la clínica: nada en absoluto, cero preparado. Sabía que faltaba poco para que hiciera el ridículo de su vida (y eso que era difícil superar ciertos momentos), pero, a su lado, Viktor lo miraba con aquellos ojos aguamarina llenos de ilusión y una sonrisa de las que hacían que le temblaran las piernas; y no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir y sentir cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

—Me alegro —contestó su acompañante, y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más, hasta que le salieron líneas de expresión en los ojos y el corazón de Yuri se saltó un latido—. Ya tengo tus patines preparados, una 44, como me dijiste. Tienes los pies más grandes de lo que me esperaba: pies de pingüino.

Ahí sí que el corazón se le paró del todo. Estuvo a punto de frenar de golpe en medio del pasillo, con la cara tan roja que parecía que iba a empezar a salirle humo por las orejas de un momento a otro. A su lado, Viktor seguía parloteando sobre patines y tallas y sobre cómo Yuri parecía ser una caja de sorpresas: si sus pies engañaban tanto, ¿qué más escondería debajo de la ropa? Aunque la verdad era que, con toda la sangre rugiéndole en los oídos, era casi imposible entender nada en absoluto. Hasta que llegaron al final del pasillo, la puerta se abrió hacia dentro y el frío lo tranquilizó con una familiar bofetada.

Dentro de la pista no había ni un alma, nadie en las gradas, nadie patinando sobre la superficie helada, que brillaba como un espejo, ni nadie a los lados de la pista. El sonido de la puerta automática al cerrarse resonó por la estancia como un trueno; todo era tan majestuoso, tan elegante… Hasta que no sintió un dedo bajo la barbilla empujando hacia arriba para cerrarle la boca no se dio cuenta de que la tenía abierta. A su lado, Viktor seguía sonriendo, pero esta vez era una sonrisa pequeña, llena de orgullo por la reacción de Yuri por lo que debía ser algo más que un trabajo para él.

—Bienvenido a mi hogar —dijo mientras tiraba de él hacia el banco en el que descansaban un par de patines negros.

Ponerse los patines fue otra causa de vergüenza más, porque, a pesar de que repitió una y otra vez que no hacía falta, Viktor se empeñó en ser él el que le atara los patines, esgrimiendo el argumento de que era muy normal que los principiantes lo hicieran mal y que él tenía una técnica especial para asegurarse de que estaban apretados en su justa medida. No obstante, por más que Yuri se esforzó en ver cuál era esa técnica, no consiguió ver nada especial en la forma en la que le ató los cordones. Después de que Viktor se cercionara (varias veces) de que los cordones estaban bien puestos, llegó la hora de la verdad: la hora de enfrentarse al hielo.

Fue apoyar los dos pies sobre la superficie helada y todo se convirtió en un borrón: de vertical a transición a la horizontalidad en un instante. Yuri apenas tuvo tiempo antes de sentir... nada, no sintió nada, porque a pesar de que había resbalado, algo había parado el curso normal de los acontecimientos; un reconocimiento rápido de la situación le hizo ser consciente de la mano que lo agarraba firmemente del cuello del polar.

—Te tengo, pingüinito —exclamó Viktor, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse y lo acercaba a la barrera de protección antes de entrar él mismo en el hielo—. Yo no te voy a dejar caer.

Algo en el pecho de Yuri borboteó, confuso ante lo que acababa de pasar. Se había caído, no había durado apenas ni un segundo en el hielo antes de ponerse en evidencia delante de su acompañante y, sin embargo, la sonrisa del ruso no había flaqueado ni un segundo. Seguía allí con él, dando una vuelta a la pista de patinaje, dándole tiempo a tranquilizarse, al tiempo que le enseñaba la fluidez y la ligereza con la que se movía: casi como si los patines, el hielo y el propio Viktor fueran uno solo. Enseguida se dirigió hacia donde estaba él, patidifuso y cogido a la barrera con las dos manos, tendiéndole las suyas.

Yuri sabía que las probabilidades de que mantuviera la verticalidad una vez que se soltara eran mínimas, y las piernas le temblaban ante la posibilidad de caerse. Aun así, la experiencia también le decía que, si se caía, el instructor lo cogería. Era estadística pura: hasta aquel momento había pasado el cien por cien de las veces. Viktor era un profesional, su trabajo era evitar que la gente se cayera y, evidentemente, sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Tras inspirar y expirar lentamente una vez para infundirse valor, se soltó y cogió las manos frente a él con las suyas.

Al principio Viktor no dijo nada, se dedicó a arrastrarlo despacio hacia dentro de la pista, patinando hacia atrás pero sin necesidad de mirar por encima del hombro, como si supiera perfectamente dónde estaba sin necesidad de hacerlo. Yuri iba echado hacia delante, rojo como un tomate y con la vista puesta en sus pies tambaleantes, incapaz de mirarle a la cara mientras comenzaban a describir una suave curva con la forma de la pista. Siguieron así hasta que trazaron tres vueltas completas, Viktor guiándole con mano firme y sin titubear y él dejándose llevar. Al final de la última vuelta, al ver que las piernas ya no le temblaban tanto, se atrevió a intentar ponerse recto, a lo que su acompañante reaccionó regalándole una de sus sonrisas brillantes.

El tiempo pasaba y ellos seguían así, cogidos de las manos y trazando círculos lánguidamente, sin prisa, hasta que el corazón de Yuri dejó de tamborilear en su pecho y se permitió una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta a la que llevaba regalándole el ruso desde que había puesto los pies en el hielo.

—Vi la cara de susto que pusiste cuando te lo propuse, ¿ves como no era para tanto? —preguntó el instructor con sorna, aumentando un poco la velocidad al trazar la curva—. Soy un profesional, no iba a dejar que mi pingüino se estrellara.

Fue un visto y no visto. En cuanto lo dijo, algo dentro de Yuri colapsó y se paró en seco en medio de la pista. El inercia jugó en contra de los dos y en apenas unos segundos sobrevino el desastre. No fue solo el hecho de que él se cayera (novato y patoso como era), sino que había que añadirle que, al salir propulsado hacia delante, impactó contra su guía, haciendo que acabara de espaldas en el hielo con los ojos abiertos de par en par y Yuri sobre él musitando un tenue «¿Nos podemos ir ya?».

—Solo si me dejas invitarte a un café en la sala de personal —fue todo lo que dijo Viktor.

—No me gusta el café —contestó Yuri, sin sacar la cabeza del punto del estómago de su acompañante en el que estaba incrustada.

—No pasa nada, también hay té.

Y con una sonrisa que parecía indicar de todas todas que no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta, lo ayudó a levantarse con cuidado y lo sacó como pudo de la pista de patinaje. Durante todo el trayecto Yuri no dijo nada y se dedicó a mirar muy atentamente un punto en la lejanía por encima del hombro de Viktor. Hasta que no estuvo sentado en una silla de la sala de personal, con una taza humeante entre las manos, no se atrevió a volver a mirarlo a la cara.

—Bueno —empezó Viktor, atreviéndose por fin a romper el silencio que se había instalado a sus anchas entre los dos—, ¿qué tal en la clínica?

—Bien, ha sido una semana bastante tranquila. Y tú, ¿qué tal?

—Oh, yo bien, lo de siempre: mi hermano se enfada porque dice que no entrena lo suficiente y yo intento convencerlo de que debería salir a ver mundo. Hacer amigos y esas cosas.

Yuri no se consideraba una persona especialmente curiosa, pero, al escuchar a Viktor dirigiéndose al adolescente ruso como su hermano, no pudo evitar recordar el seco «No me llames así» con el que lo cortó cuando habló de él así en la clínica.

—¿Es... es de verdad tu hermano? Por... porque te dijo que no lo llamaras así —preguntó Yuri, dándole vueltas a la desportillada taza que tenía entre las manos.

—Medio hermano, en realidad, si nos ponemos técnicos —contestó él dándole un sorbo a su propia taza, en la que se podía entrever un patinador casi desvanecido ya después de tantos lavados—. Misma madre, distintos padres. Según él, eso no me da derecho a llamarlo hermano.

—¿No crecisteis juntos?

—No, nos llevamos casi trece años. Para cuando él nació ya había empezado a competir en junior. Ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a mi madre más de tres o cuatro veces al año. Nuestra madre es Lilia Baranovskaya, a lo mejor te suena de algo. —Yuri negó con la cabeza y él siguió hablando—: En el mundo del ballet es bastante famosa, así que siempre tenía sitios en los que estar, actos a los que acudir: es una de esas personas que no tienen tiempo para una familia, pero que aun así se empeñan. Creo que va por el tercer... no, cuarto marido (me olvidaba del pobre Yakov).

—Parece una mujer bastante intensa —añadió Yuri después de un rato, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ante toda aquella información personal.

—Lo es. Desde luego, no tenía tiempo para tonterías, ni para niños pequeños que le pedían una atención que no podía dar. Siempre he creído que me apuntó a patinaje sobre hielo porque fue lo primero que se le ocurrió y, cuando vio que se me daba bien, se sorprendió tanto como el que más —dijo Viktor entre risas a las que Yuri no respondió, porque la imagen de un pequeño Viktor pidiendo atención y siendo respondido con más horas de actividades extraescolares para rellenar el hueco que dejaba su madre le ponía un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Tú también compites? —preguntó.

—Competía —corrigió Viktor y, a pesar de la sonrisa que seguía en su rostro, era fácil ver que estaba lejos de llegarle a los ojos—, pero basta de hablar de mí. ¿Qué es de tu vida, pequeño pingüino?

—No hay mucho que decir: mis padres son de una isla de Japón, Hasetsu, y emigraron a Vancouver cuando yo tenía dos años. Después de probar varios trabajos acabaron abriendo una tienda de animales. Yo me quedaba siempre ayudándoles después de clase y descubrí que se me daban bien los animales, así que estudié Veterinaria y abrí mi propia clínica con mi mejor amigo. Fin.

—¿Y ya está? Algo más tiene que haber: estás lleno de sorpresas, pingüinito.

Yuri podría haberse callado o podría habérselo tomado mal. Puede que no él no tuviera una madre bailarina ni un medio hermano con problemas del control de la ira, y que su vida siguiera un camino recto y aburrido, pero era su vida; el haber conseguido llegar hasta ahí y pagar todos los meses el préstamo bancario para sus estudios era un orgullo. Pero Viktor seguía mirándole, dándole sorbos a un café de máquina que ya debía de estar frío, con aquella sonrisa burlona en los labios, y Yuri no podía simplemente no responderle.

—Deja de llamarme así, por favor. Cu... cuando estaba en la carrera, mi sueño era conseguir una beca de doctorado para ir a estudiar las estructuras sociales de las colonias de pingüinos rey en la Antártida.

—¡Sabía que tenía que haber algo más! —exclamó Viktor, dejando la taza sobre la mesa y llevándose las manos a la cara como un crío delante de una tienda de juguetes.

—No es para tanto. No me dieron la beca, ahí se acaba el sueño —añadió él, sintiendo el familiar zarpazo de la desilusión que solía acompañarle cada vez que mencionaba el tema—. Estoy contento con mi vida, trabajo con mi mejor amigo.

—¿Dirías que eres feliz? —preguntó Viktor con la barbilla apoyada en las palmas de las manos.

—No lo sé, ¿tú dirías que eres feliz? —contestó bruscamente.

—Hago lo que puedo con lo que me ha tocado vivir —añadió el ruso.

Después, subió el pie izquierdo a la silla y, bajo la atenta mirada de Yuri, que no acababa de entender lo que estaba pasando, se desató los cordones, se quitó el zapato y bajó el calcetín hasta la mitad del empeine, dejando al descubierto su tobillo.

Yuri no era capaz de entender cómo alguien podía haber estado deslizándose por hielo tan grácilmente apenas media hora antes teniendo el tobillo así. Línea tras línea de cicatrices de sutura se extendían por la blanca piel, superponiéndose una sobre otra, como si al principio la mano que llevaba el bisturí hubiera tenido cuidado de llevar un orden, pero la desesperación hubiera ganado la batalla. Tampoco la forma del pie era normal, parecía más bien como si un niño hubiera intentado recomponer las piezas sueltas y eso fuera lo más cerca que hubiera sido capaz de asemejarse a la forma de una extremidad estándar.

—Esto es lo que me ha dado: un accidente de coche a los veinte años, cuando estaba en el mundial de patinaje sobre hielo, cumpliendo mis sueños —continuó Viktor mientras trazaba con el pulgar las cicatrices más prominentes sobre su piel—. No te lo cuento para darte pena, te lo cuento porque mi psicólogo siempre me dice que tengo que normalizarlo (Giorgi, un tipo muy majo, algún día te lo presentaré) y para que veas que siempre se puede seguir adelante, pingüinito. Yo tengo suerte de estar vivo, más aún de poder andar, y ni te cuento ya de poder subirme a unos patines como esta tarde, aunque sea durante un rato.

Y después del discurso y de volver a ponerse el zapato, repitió el gesto de antes y volvió a cerrarle la boca poniéndole un dedo bajo la barbilla.

Yuri no había sentido nunca jamás tantas cosas por una sola persona. En una sola tarde, Viktor Nikiforov había conseguido atraerle todavía más, arrastrándolo hacia un remolino de emociones que no tenían ni pies ni cabeza, pero que lo único que le dejaban claro es que daría lo que fuera por seguir conociendo lo que había detrás de aquella sonrisa perpetua. Si es que él seguía queriendo ver a un veterinario patoso que en una tarde se las había apañado para tirarlo al hielo y ofenderlo: todo en una.

Ya en su casa aquella noche, con el portátil sobre las rodillas y haciendo una búsqueda en Google de los programas de doctorado disponibles en Veterinaria, se sorprendió al oír su móvil vibrar en la mesa de la cocina, donde estaba cargando. Al desbloquearlo y mirar los mensajes, no pudo evitar soltar un gritito al ver en la pantalla un «Quedamos la semana que viene para tomar algo? <3» del mismo ruso sobre el que había caído en plancha esa misma tarde. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go ^^ Segunda parte del regalo, sigo haciéndolo con todo mi amor y sigo esperando que te encante, Ana ^^

**Author's Note:**

> [Ana](http://ilovetextingandscones.tumblr.com/) tú y yo sabemos que yo he creado unas expectativas enormes que no voy a poder cumplir, pero teniendo en cuenta yo sola me he metido en este berenjenal, me lo merezco.  
>  A Dios pongo por testigo, que cuando toda esta mierda en la que estamos metidas pase, terminar este fic pasará a ser mi prioridad absoluta.  
> Muchos besos y amor, te veo esta noche ;)
> 
> Aquí mi href="http://darkchocolatedigestivebiscuits.tumblr.com/">tumblr yo prometo que diga lo que diga lo que he puesto arriba, intento ser una persona funcional.


End file.
